


《前所未见》08

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [8]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 10





	《前所未见》08

上次大胆又隐秘的亲吻以后李东海连续几天见到李赫宰都脸红，李赫宰说话时他经常会不由自主地盯着人的唇瓣看，被发现后抱着又是一记深吻。他和李赫宰每天在一起黏的快要连体婴一般，另一边心里的不安愈发放大，黎疆最近回家的次数明显变得频繁了起来。  
他的惊恐在李赫宰留下的吻痕彻底消退以后稍稍缓和，每天都有李赫宰陪在身边，也能听听他讲自己以前的事，李东海撑着下巴听的认真，关于赫宰的事情他都很想知道。

黎疆总回家其实也没想着发情期的事，李东海似乎跟以前不太一样，不知道是不是托那次去串门的福，omega最近变化很明显，似乎……好像活泼了？  
他皱着眉思考，偶尔能见到李东海蹦蹦跳跳的，以前周身环绕的死寂和阴郁也不见了，经常咧开小嘴露出牙尖儿笑，也不知道是想到了什么。  
有一天他走的比平时晚，李东海估计是没想到他没走，下楼的时候一蹦一跳的跑下来。黎疆坐在沙发上看的一愣，李东海自从跟他结婚以后就像抽了魂儿一样，更别说这样。虽然看到他在家以后立刻收起笑容，乖乖地走路，但他无意间撞见的omega欢快的样子让他记忆深刻，漂亮明媚，那张小脸扬起的笑容比外边的太阳还耀眼。  
该怎么说呢，他为自己有这种情绪感到惊讶，李东海不肯把自己这一面展现给他，他居然有点挫败，还有点不爽。

李何彦最近也觉得自家弟弟很奇怪，好像冒着粉红泡泡，整天捧着手机不知道看什么，要说谈恋爱也没见他往外跑，每天都在家里待着。他想到之前那个让李赫宰伤心的omega，更摸不着头脑了。

两个年轻AO压根不知道自己的变化，李赫宰按老样子每天去陪李东海，偶尔躲进李东海房间亲昵一阵。为了不让信息素留在客厅给李东海带来麻烦，两个人把房门关紧才敢接吻。李东海对两人之间亲密的生涩反应让李赫宰总是忍不住惊喜，他一直没有再近一步，但从次次接吻时的反应来看，他有大胆的猜测，也许李东海和黎疆之间可能一次也没有过。  
想到这一点的时候李东海正被他压在床上，他引导李东海抚摸自己，那只微凉的小手被拉着放到鼓起的胯前触电般缩了回去。明明都是差不多的身体构造，李东海却因为那一下的接触身体都染上粉红，垂下的浓密睫毛盖住漂亮的眼睛，羞答答的不肯抬起眼睛去看李赫宰。

李赫宰愈发肯定自己的猜测，他没问过李东海和黎疆的事，只要他们没标记，以前做过什么都行。不过他越看李东海的反应越觉得是什么都没发生过，但又不敢相信李东海这六年的发情期和黎疆有需求的时候是怎么过来的，omega怎么会从势在必得的alpha手心逃走。  
距离李东海发情期还有一段时间，李赫宰见好就收，他还想再给李东海一些时间考虑，他觉得李东海好像还是有些害怕这种事。虽然不知道因为什么，但他想尽可能让自己显得没那么莽撞幼稚。  
李赫宰不满地撇嘴，真该死，他虽然讨厌黎疆，但总是无法控制的跟黎疆攀比。

他没想到这个照顾李东海情绪的想法差点把他们两个人害的错过彼此。

按照以往惯例来说，黎疆过了到家的时间还没有回来，那就不会回来了。李东海下楼喝完水跑回房间，黎疆不用回来他可以在房子里自由行动，也不需要紧张兮兮地锁着门。  
他蹬掉拖鞋爬上床跟李赫宰聊天，最近他们每天都要聊到李东海困的睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊的睡着。李东海跟以往一样只留了一盏小夜灯，手机倚着床头柜侧面。  
他作息比李赫宰规律的多，到时间就开始犯困，躺在柔软的床上闭上眼睛。  
“赫宰呀我困了…”

“嗯，你睡吧。”李赫宰在另一边倚着床头，望着手机屏幕里困得睁不开眼的小脸浅笑，脸上的肉都压的嘟起来了，可爱。  
“晚安，明天我去找你。”

“好，晚安。”

黎疆本来是随便去了一处过夜的，到了以后omega热情万分地迎上来，忙前忙后亲手为他做了晚餐，饭后主动洗干净身体去书房陪他。  
他养的小宠大多数都是被调教出来的，每一个都知道要怎么伺候好alpha才更舒服。这一个没成年的时候就跟着他了，分化成omega以后比以前更加柔媚。  
他坐在窗边看文件，omega扭着细腰走过来，轻轻跪到他面前，自顾自脱掉丝绸睡袍露出无暇的身体，然后将头放在他膝上讨好地蹭了蹭。  
“先生，我洗干净了。”

黎疆将目光从kindle上挪开，轻笑一声挑起omega的下巴“馋了？”

Omega迫切地点点头，眼中流露出一丝痴迷。黎疆很久不来看他了，他为此偷偷伤心了好久，以为先生不喜欢他了，但是今晚来了，说明还记得他。  
他拼命的用自己会的方法来讨好黎疆，他如果有了孩子，也许可以被黎疆看重一些，他年龄小，还有很多的时间和机会。Omega并不想取代李东海的位置，他只想让黎疆再多看他几眼。因为他只能依靠自己的alpha而活，在alpha拥有的那么多omega中，大概每一个都有这样的想法。

Omega长得很乖，大眼睛小脸，睫毛绒绒的，一眨一眨扑闪着，真诚地望着黎疆。旁边的落地阅读灯照得人皮肤白皙光滑，此刻这样跪在他面前，瘦弱的肩膀微微瑟缩着，让人不禁生出一阵怜惜。  
黎疆看着他沉默一阵，突然想起市郊别墅的李东海。从结婚那天到现在，无论他官场如何步步高升，不管他在外被多少omega争先恐后地想要爬上他的床，李东海永远都是对他警惕又冷漠，藏在乖顺安静的外表下变得逆来顺受，像只野猫一样。  
他突然想知道自己的omega脱光了衣服是不是也这样瘦弱可怜，他曾经在那次发情期强迫摸到了李东海的腰，盈盈一握柔软白嫩，芬芳馥郁的玫瑰香至今想起来也回味无穷。

“先生……”

Omega的小手摸到他两腿间，食指正绕着那里缓慢的转圈。黎疆放下kindle，沉声要求道。  
“不，不是这样。”  
他把omega的手从自己身上摘下来，然后命令。  
“你要拒绝我，不想看到我。”

Omega微微露出不解的神色，他不会拒绝黎疆，他只会讨好他，或者在任何黎疆想要碰他的时候准备好交合。

黎疆推了下他的肩膀“拒绝我。”

Omega轻轻往后挪了挪，仍然乖巧地跪坐着，信息素比刚刚淡了许多。黎疆指了下他“不对，你不想让我碰你，衣服要穿上。”

Omega听话的穿好，在腰上系好了蝴蝶结。  
他不知道黎疆想做什么，也不懂这是为什么，黎疆一直很喜欢他主动贴上来扭着腰求交合的样子。

黎疆耐心地对他说“你记住，你现在是不想跟我上床，所以我摸你的时候你要推开我，拒绝我。明白了吗？你很讨厌我，所以不想看见我。”

Omega看着几近癫狂一样的人，怔愣的点点头，先生说的都要做到才是好宠儿。  
他开始努力去拒绝。  
黎疆的手放到他肩膀时他僵住身体，然后别扭地小声开口“先生…您不能碰我…”

“叫你，你要躲开我…”黎疆有些奇异的快感，他喜欢这样欲擒故纵的游戏，比单调的性事更让他有满足感。  
Omega乖乖听话，后退几步爬起来离开，随后被黎疆一把拉进怀里，alpha温热的气息扑在他耳侧，他一下子软了半边身子。  
“先生……”

“让我摸摸你，我今天一定要标记你。”黎疆眯起眼睛，想起李东海被他追的时候惊恐的表情。  
“要给我生孩子啊…”

“是……先生，我想给您生孩子。”  
黎疆的信息素几乎快把omega压到地上，omega腿一软摔在地毯上，随即被黎疆按住吻上他的脖子。他热情的呻吟着，希望让黎疆感到兴奋，却被突然捏住脸，黎疆眯起眼睛看着他。  
“反抗，你今天要做的就是反抗，明白了吗？”

Omega眨了眨眼，试探的推他的手“先生，可是您会生气…”

“我就是要生气，反抗我，把我推开，一直反抗我，听明白了吗？”黎疆挫败极了，顿时升起一股无名火，他怎么突然变得这么莫名其妙，都是因为那个整天冷脸对他的李东海，最近不知道怎么了对他的吸引力越来越大。  
他带着火气掐住omega的脖子“反抗我，立刻。”

Omega听话极了，学着挣扎起来，他也不知道为什么要这样，他以前也被绑起来或者掐到昏迷，为什么这次要反抗。黎疆让他这么做，他只好照做，去推黎疆的身体，被按住双手吻身体的时候还是不由自主地主动迎接黎疆的吻。  
黎疆已经完全把人当成李东海，想象那个小家伙正手足无措地被他压在身下，小天使的翅膀被他生生撕了下来，安静乖巧的不再挣扎，等待他的标记。  
可惜空气中弥漫着的并不是玫瑰香，黎疆一路吻到小腹，突然失去了兴趣。

“你起来吧，早点睡，我先走了。”黎疆起身整理好衣服，带上kindle离开。  
Omega不顾自己光着身体，连忙追出去。  
“先生……是我哪里做的不好吗？我可以改。”

黎疆停下来，轻轻叹气“不是，是人错了。”

Omega怔住，微微歪着头不解，看着alpha急匆匆离开。

黎疆在回家的路上脸色阴沉，他仍然还硬着，在脑海中不断回想着李东海拒绝自己的时候决绝厌恶的神情，还有最近不知为何愈发明媚起来的笑脸。  
他有些烦躁地点燃香烟，他居然有点兴奋。

李赫宰看着画面里睡得正香的人，决定去喝口水再回来，手机被他随意的放在桌上离开。  
李东海睡着睡着觉得有人在看自己，他完全只是无心的睁了下眼睛，却不想黎疆坐在他床边。

“啊！！！！！！”

李东海整个人吓的直接从床上弹了起来，这才想起来，他以为黎疆不会回来，所以没锁门。他完全被吓傻了，缩在被里尽可能的远离黎疆。  
看看这惊恐的眼神，黎疆突然感到满足，他一直想找的就是这个，还是李东海本人这样最让他有感觉。他想做一直以来想做的事，把独自盛开的玫瑰花折下来，掐断花茎，撕碎花瓣，碾成粉末，然后吞下去。  
李东海惊恐地看着黎疆扑过来，简直像一场噩梦。

李赫宰抓着手机躺回床上，勾起嘴角准备欣赏李东海睡着以后嘟嘟着小嘴梦呓，哼哼唧唧的小奶音每次都萌到他心坎儿里去，一点也不像哥哥。  
他看清屏幕里的画面笑容一下子僵在脸上，摄像头只从头顶照到了胸前的位置，黎疆正胡乱的、毫无章法地吻李东海，双手撕开李东海的睡衣露出胸膛，然后压住挣扎的小手。  
李赫宰顿时火冒三丈，只恨自己什么都做不了，更不可能现在就冲过去。他甚至连声音都不敢发出，屏息死死盯着手机屏幕，他已经快要疯了，李东海正在被黎疆强迫按在床上侵犯，而他，只能这样看着。  
李东海一直在说不要过来，李赫宰听懂了，这是在说给他听的。他收到李东海的信息，他得听话，不能再让李东海比现在更糟了，没人知道黎疆这个疯子的脑子里都是什么。

“放开我………不要……啊！！别碰我！”李东海一阵反胃，黎疆正在亲他的脖子，他快要吐了，古龙香故意大量释放威压，他被那香味逼的快要窒息。  
黎疆满意极了，他喜欢李东海这样，能激起他的征服欲。Omega拼死挣扎的模样让他愈发期待李东海哭着求饶，就好像爬上了山顶傲视群山一样的快感。  
李赫宰气极，在房间里来回走动。他忍不下去了，他想要冲过去杀了黎疆。李东海是他的，这件事毋庸置疑，现在他就只恨自己没把李东海标记。他听着那边李东海惊恐的尖叫和黎疆陶醉的低语，头皮发麻手脚冰凉，他不敢相信李东海要在他的注视下被黎疆按住被迫敞开身体，他要眼睁睁地看着自己的omega被标记。  
他在屏幕里已经看不到黎疆了，李东海挣扎的十分激烈，双手伸直在用力推着什么。他从来没听过温润软糯的李东海发出过这样的声音，歇斯底里的凄惨哭叫。这简直就是在强暴。  
李赫宰站在窗边握紧拳，他真的要疯了，李东海在求救。

李东海快要崩溃了，他像疯了一样在内裤被一把拽下的时候尖叫反抗，似乎他反抗的越激烈黎疆越兴奋，粗重的喘息让他心底的绝望不断放大。  
他完了，他和李赫宰也彻底完了。

“求求你………不要碰我，放开我……放开我！啊！……”  
李东海惊恐地瞪大眼睛，他根本没办法跟alpha抗衡，腿被捏得生疼。黎疆一把抓住他的性器，低声威胁他再敢挣扎就把他捆起来吊在半空。  
李东海抖得像筛子一样，急促地摇头“我听话我听话，不要…不要……”  
他身体在用力反抗，尽管脆弱的地方被掐得生疼，李东海还是尽力护住自己，他不愿意为黎疆打开双腿。  
黎疆被彻底惹恼，利落地抽出皮带，质量上等的皮带折半，划破空气带着凌厉的风落下，李东海痛得发出惨叫，白净清瘦的上身斜着印出一道泛红的鞭痕。  
李东海彻底怕了，他快要吓晕过去了，瑟瑟发抖被黎疆压住身体，鞭痕被压的生疼也不敢吭声。只在双腿被分开的时候屈辱的别过头，他恨自己没法去死。

李赫宰正在迅速穿衣服，从那声清脆的皮带声落下后他就彻底被惹恼了，黎疆最好改了主意别碰李东海，不然他要杀了他。  
手机里不断传出黎疆低声咒骂，李东海倔强的不肯就范，不知怎么又开始挣扎起来，宁愿吃苦头也不肯听话，那声音听起来十分可怖。  
李赫宰瞪大眼睛不肯让眼泪掉下来，他知道李东海苦苦挣扎的其中原因之一必有他。他顾不上那么多，大不了他和李东海的事暴露人前，他不能看着李东海这样，他心疼的快死了。

李东海根本不知道李赫宰要来，他正在奋力挣扎，也许李赫宰不在乎他和黎疆有没有过，但他很在意，他讨厌黎疆，甚至恨他。  
李东海被彻底逼到绝路，他被扒的一干二净，连一个能遮掩的都没有，恐惧和疼痛让他不停地发抖。被黎疆抵着身体的感觉他记得清清楚楚，人根本不管他没有一点情动的润滑，硬生生想要进到他的身体里，那个感觉他可能永远都忘不了。  
他佯装放弃任人摆布，然后趁黎疆放松警惕用力曲起膝盖狠狠地朝人腿间撞去。  
黎疆应声倒在一边，李东海用尽全力这一下疼的他冷汗瞬间冒出来，而人已经顺利逃下床。他恼羞成怒一把抓住李东海的胳膊，omega如惊弓之鸟，尖叫着甩开他。走投无路情急之下拉开阳台门一步步后退，大眼睛怨恨地瞪着他。  
“你别过来，你要是不怕出新闻，我现在就跳下去。”

黎疆不慌不忙，一步步逼近。  
“好啊，你跳，我还就真不信你敢去死。”

李东海深吸口气，别的都不重要了，他今天就是死在这个鬼地方也绝对不跟黎疆有一点关系。就是可惜李赫宰，他眼前闪过年轻alpha软磨硬泡撒娇要他给自己做饭吃的样子。除了对不起李赫宰，其他人都无所谓了。  
李东海见人一步步靠近，干脆直接转身爬上阳台的栏杆，他一条腿已经搭在阳台外悬空垂着，半个身子在阳台外，只要松开手就可以掉下去。  
黎疆真没想到李东海这么犟，他以前也遇到过脾气硬的，说着要跳楼最后被收拾的也乖乖听话了。没想到李东海像个硬骨头一样，软的硬的都试过了也没用。  
李东海像知道他所想，在夜色中扶着栏杆翻了出去，踩着阳台边警惕地看着他。  
“我这辈子就这样了，我什么都不怕，你要是也不怕，就过来。”

眼见人马上要掉下去，黎疆只好不甘心的退让。离议员大选很近了，这时候闹出原配自杀的新闻会很难看，何况他不能失去李东海家的支持，他们是老合作伙伴了。

“行，你厉害，我不碰你，我走行了吧。”黎疆指着他道“你等着，发情期很快就到，你别以为下次一样跑得了。”

李赫宰心都快吓停了，他都没想到李东海敢想自杀，他看见人半个身子悬空吓得腿都软了。他这次眼泪真的流下来了，长这么大就没见过这种架势。  
他家和李东海不同，长辈感情很好，对孩子也很好，他就没见过什么自杀跳楼的事。头一次碰上还是自己喜欢的人，他差点被吓疯。  
还好李东海没一会又回到阳台里，身影迅速消失在黑夜。

李赫宰手心已经汗湿，胡乱抹了把脸上的眼泪。他此刻十分有挫败感，李东海在惨叫求救的时候他什么都做不了，他不能保护李东海。  
他听见手机一阵杂乱细碎的脚步声，然后李东海哭着唤他。  
“赫宰…我怎么办，我不想活了。”

“我去找你。”

“不要，你别来，你今晚别来。”李东海哭着摇头“他刚刚……你不要来。”

李赫宰沉声道“我下楼了，一会给我开门。”

“不……赫宰，明天见好不好，我不想见你。”李东海哭的上气不接下气，他仍在惊惧之中，身体不停的颤抖。  
李赫宰打开家门，正好赶上黎疆的车从门前马路经过。他眯着眼看快速窜出去的车，狠狠地啐骂“混蛋，别他妈的撞死了。”  
他柔声安抚李东海，omega已经完全被吓傻了，只一味地哭。  
李赫宰站在门前，望着黑暗中的别墅皱起眉“哥哥，外面好冷，开下门吧。”

李东海抹了把泪，小声开口“我不敢出去…”

“黎疆已经走了，我去陪你好不好？”李赫宰心疼的厉害，仍然稳住声音哄着“哥哥，我真的好冷哦…”

“……我给你开门。”

李何彦站在二楼的窗口深深皱起眉，他看见李赫宰十分自然地关上铁门，然后和里边扑上来的omega紧紧抱在一起。如果是李赫宰恋爱了他会特别高兴，但这个omega是黎疆的法定伴侣，他弟弟现在在插足别人的婚姻，是为人不齿的第三者。

李东海见到李赫宰什么都没说，顾不上这是外面，抱住他呜呜的哭了起来，小小的啜泣声满是委屈。李赫宰摸着omega的头叹气，李东海在发抖。  
李东海一直在哭，只披了件浴袍就跑出来小手冰凉的，恐惧和屈辱快要将他吞没，他只好死死地抓住李赫宰的衣服，以求一点安慰。

“我都看见了，疼不疼？”

李东海点了点头，又迅速摇头。他捉着李赫宰的衣服握在手里，闻着信息素终于感到一丝慰藉。还好，还好他有李赫宰。

“我今晚不走了，你放心睡，他要是还敢回来我收拾他。”  
李赫宰轻轻拍着人，然后亲了亲李东海的眼睛“外面冷，回屋吧。”

再次走进李东海房间心情已经和白天不同，李赫宰好说歹说劝人去泡个澡，自己在外面转了几圈，把房门锁好拉严窗帘。  
他刚准备去问问李东海怎么样，浴室的门开了，李东海赤身裸体站在门口，水珠顺着他的身体缓缓流过。  
李赫宰无法控制自己的目光，牢牢粘在omega的皮肤上，身形消瘦皮肤白皙，锁骨从皮肤上显出的形状也漂亮。他的视线下移，触及殷红的伤痕心猛地一缩，李赫宰顾不上别的，快步走过去弯腰查看，拧紧眉。  
“他怎么下手这么重，已经肿了。”

“赫宰…”李东海捧起身前的头抬起，他想起刚刚那场噩梦仍然忍不住瑟缩，让他恐惧别人口中美妙绝伦的与爱人亲密的事情。那应该是个很美好的事，可惜他只能感觉到恐惧，和无尽的疼痛。  
他微微缩起肩膀，捧着李赫宰的脸沙哑哀求。  
“赫宰，你要了我吧。”

李赫宰没有反应，保持弯着腰抬头那样别扭的姿势望着他，李东海声音已经染上哭腔。  
“赫宰，标记我。”

-tbc-


End file.
